


Touched By An Angel

by croatoanwholock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is a psychic, Crack, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanwholock/pseuds/croatoanwholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is having wet dreams about his best friend, Chuck has a migrane, and Sam is very amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place early season 9.  
> Obviously crack.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean's had some pretty weird dreams. From hell flashbacks to douche angels popping in to Cas scaring the shit out of his subconscious, sleeping isn't exactly peaceful. But this past week, things have gotten crazy. Like dingo-ate-my-baby crazy.

Dean  _knows_  he has a little more than a crush on Cas. It's scary okay? I mean first of all, he's a dude. And he's only actually been a human dude for a few weeks - junk and all ( _not_ that Dean's been thinking about his best friend's junk). He's liked the guy for a few  _years_ , and it's not something he's used to. It's a secret he plans to take to the grave.

Anyways, back to these dreams. Dean has been having sex dreams about Castiel. Graphic, dirty,  _hot_  dreams about his best friend. And he has to wake up and see the guy minutes later. Cas has been living with him and Zeke/Sam for almost a week now. It's great seeing him all the time, but he's still in this funk from his new-found humanity. It's a bit terrifying. In all honesty, it reminds Dean about when he went to the future and saw that Cas. Crowley yelling from the basement all hours of the day is pretty irritating on top of all of this.

So, basically, Dean doesn't know what to do. Normally, he'd just jerk off. But he  _can't_  - it's Cas! Sam would just laugh at him, and boys aren't exactly Charlie's area. Kevin's away for the weekend, and he doesn't think the kid would be any help either. So, Dean does what any reasonable person who needs answers would do: research. The only problem is any google results for "what to do when you're in love with your best friend" don't deal with when your best friend is a nerdy angel dude. Nobody anywhere would be any help...  _oh_.

No.

Dean is  _not_  going to look on Supernatural fan pages. No fucking way.

He will not do that.

(He does).

Chuck's released up until they killed Dick. That asshole.

It seems that there are still plenty of slash fans, but instead of "wincest" ( _ugh_ ), something called a "Destiel" is what people are into. He's halfway through a fanfiction when he realizes what that means...  _Dean + Castiel_. Oh. Before he gets the chance to investigate, he hears the loud dong of the doorbell. He almost yells for Sam to get his gigantor body to the front door, but he realizes it's three thirty, so Samsquash is definitely asleep. Dean grabs the handgun he keeps under his bed and tiptoes to the front door, opening it cautiously.

The last person he expects to see is a soaking wet Prophet of the Lord.

"Chuck?" Dean asks, incredulously.

"Can I come in?" Chuck asks, shivering. It's stopped raining but he looks  _extremely_ drunk (as usual, Dean notes). Dean sits him down on the couch and makes the author take off his bathrobe.

Dean throws a towel at him and sits down next to him. "You have a lot to explain. We thought you were dead. Are you still... holy?"

Chuck nods. "Tomorrow. Ok?"

Dean heads back to his room, grabbing a beer on the way. What the hell is going on?

 

"Dean," Sam shakes him awake a few hours later, "why is Chuck passed out in the kitchen?"

He sits up, rubbing his eyes. "That's a very good question."

By the time Dean's awake and dressed, Chuck's at the table nursing a coffee. Cas is flipping a stack of pancakes and making at least a pig's worth of bacon. Once all of them are sitting down and fully conscious, Chuck finally speaks.

"So, we need to talk. Before you ask me where I was, I left for Australia as soon as I saw you say  _yes_." Chuck turns to Sam, "Sorry. I've been hiding out there until a week or two ago."

"Do you have anything on the angels?" Cas asks. Dean's still getting used to the fact that Cas isn't one.

"No news on the fallen angels. The spell seemed pretty irreversible, but I'll let you guys know if I find anything. Metatron's been pretty quiet too. Not much up with Zeke - nevermind." The prophet cuts himself off with a wary glance at Sam. Cas tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"So why  _are_  you here?" Dean asks. He's pretty sure he already knows.

"Well, the visions and dreams I have are a pain in the ass, but I've learned to live with them. They've only gotten really bad when you break the... metaphorical fourth wall."

"I don't understand." Cas mutters.

"Okay, so what I see, I write down. Those are the Supernatural books. But when you two, or any character, interferes enough that it would get written in - for example, this right now, or when Sam married Becky, or when you two went to the fan convention - things get really painful. I'm here because you need to stop, Dean."

Sam looks at him expectantly.

"I've been reading... fanfiction." He admits.

"Why?" Sam and Cas ask him at the same time. It's a really good question.

Dean curses under his breath. There's no way he can phrase this without sounding like a teenage girl. "I was looking for... advice."

Sam repeats him. "Advice?" Dean just nods in response. Chuck laughs.

"I'm sorry, is this funny?" Dean snarls.

"Dean's been having... dreams." The prophet clarifies.

"Like my premonitions?" Sam asks, concerned.

"We are  _not_  having this conversation." Dean interjects. "Wait, you've seen those dreams."

"Yeah."

" _Oh_. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Chuck shudders.

Dean can't tell if Cas is confused or if that's just his usual expression.

"I'm missing something here."

Chuck stands up, knocking over his chair. "I am so done with being apart of this. Sam, I don't know how you put up with this. Dean, you love him, you idiot."

Nobody says anything for a few moments.

Sam takes a long sip of his coffee. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to admit it."

"Well this uncomplicates things." Cas says, "Dean knows I love him."

"What?" Sam and Dean say at the same time.

The ex-angel shrugs. "I wasn't going to bring it up."

Oh.

"That's my cue to leave. Please don't do that again." Chuck picks up the chair and makes for the door.

Once he's finally outside, Sam pauses. "Wait, but Chuck said something about dreams."

"Don't worry about it, Sammy." Dean groans.

"Oh my god. You've been having wet dreams about  _Cas_? Holy shit."

He doesn't stop laughing for a very long time.

Well, that still went better than expected.


End file.
